A Day at the Park Updated
by treefox
Summary: The Thundermans meet Cherry's family at the park for a picnic. And Max ends up socializing more than he expected. Chex story. This is an updated version of my original 'Day at the Park' story.


**So about four years ago I started posting Thunderman stories. I don't actually watch the show anymore but looking back on my old stories makes me cringe, so I've decided to rewrite them. I will be rewriting my whole 'A Day at the_' series. I am still by no means a master writer so there will most likely be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Knock! Knock!

"Cherry you had better hurry up in there!"

"I'll be out soon mom!"

There was only one bathroom in the Seinfeld household. This meant that there was a constant battle about who got use it. Cherry yanked a brush through her hair a few more times, then checked herself in the mirror. She still looked a little disheveled, with little pieces of hair sticking up in the wrong places. On the bright-side her makeup looked ok.

"I guess this will have to do. . ." She sighed.

Today was a big day. This was the day that Cherry's family was going to meet Phoebe's family for the first time. Alright so maybe not the first time. They're parents had seen each other at school functions before. And of course Phoebe and Max had met some of her siblings at school but this would be they're first official get-together. And Cherry really wanted to make a good impression. She had always felt like Hank, and Barb Thunderman didn't trust her and she hoped that this would improve their view of her.

"Cherry!" Her mom yelled again breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm done!" She replied opening the bathroom door.

As soon as the door opened her younger brother Barry rushed into the room as her other brothers protested. Cherry had four brothers two younger and two older. She was the only girl and had been the odd one out for as long as she could remember. Her parents and never really know what to do with her as stupid as that was. Apparently her being a girl was not part of their life plan.

"Hurry up! We leave in 20 minutes!" Her dad yelled from downstairs.

Cherry rush around the house gathering her stuff and soon they were off to Jefferson park. Cherry was squeeze in the back of the family mini van in between her younger siblings. The car smelled like sweaty socks since her eldest brother Perry hadn't bothered to remove his socket shoes from the car. Cherry closed her eyes and tried to block out her surroundings. 'You will be at the park with Phoebe soon' she silently reminded herself.

Max Thunderman sat in the sun at a picnic table feeling very annoyed. He had no desire to be at the park, despite it being the perfect day for it. The sun was out, the grass was a bright lime green, and a light breeze blew through. He only came along because his parents had threatened to take away his lab equipment if he didn't come. So he had decided to make some headway on his latest evil scheme in his journal. They were apparently supposed to be meeting Phoebe's friend what's her face, and her family. His twin was currently pacing nervously. Her friend was late.

"Will you stop that already?" He snapped.

His sister glared at him.

"I will do what I like!"

There parents were a little ways away playing frisbee with their younger siblings Billy, and Nora.

"Well then can you do what you like somewhere else? Your constant pacing is getting old. What are you afraid Orange won't show?"

"Her name isn't. . ."

"Phoebe!" She was cut off by Cherry who was running towards her, arms open.

The two girls embraced and Max rolled his eyes. They had seen each other yesterday but they were acting like it had been years.

"Sorry we're late! My family is awful at getting ready on time!" Cherry said as she let go of her friend.

"That's fine I know the feeling," Phoebe replied, casting her brother a glare. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"They're getting stuff out of the car."

The girls stood there chatting and Max did his best to tune them out. He needed to concentrate on what he was writing. Soon enough Cherry's family has caught up to her and we're setting up their picnic stuff.

"Family these are Phoebe, and Max! Phoebe and Max these are my parents Frank, and Carol. And these are my brothers Perry, Harry, Terry, and Barry."

Max looked up mildly interested he had never realized that she had so many siblings. Then he shook his head. Why should he care? They all chatted politely and soon the rest of the Thunderman's joined them. Max ignored them all focusing on his journal once again. After everyone had been introduced they started grilling burgers and hot dogs on the grill Cherry's family had brought with them. The smell was enough to tempt Max but he didn't want to get pulled into their idle chit chat.

Max was so engrossed in his plans that he didn't even notice Cherry until she was standing in front of him. She was holding two plates of food and smiling at him in a way too happy way.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Before he even had a chance to answer she had already sat down across from him. "I got you a hot dog!"

Max was still in slight shock. Why the heck heck was Orange trying to talk to him? Couldn't she tell that he just wanted to be left alone? But the food smelled good so he took the plate from the overly energetic blond.

"What do you want Orange? He asked. He saw no point in beating around the bush.

Cherry let out a small indignant noise.

"My name is Cherry! And why shouldn't we hangout?"

Max cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Since when have you cared about spending time with me?" Cherry started to blush a little.

"Alright fine! I came over hear because Phoebe keeps flirting with my brother!"

Max let out a chuckle which caused Cherry to glare at him. Max put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa calm down there Strawberry. So what if my sister likes your brother? Why does that suddenly make you want to spend time with me. . ." Max trailed off as he got an idea. "Are you trying to get back at her by flirting with me?"

Max saw Cherry's mental battle as she tried to stay her bubble self and not turn into a rage monster. Eventually bubbly won out and a big smile slid onto her face again.

"No of course not! I just needed to get out of there. So I thought why don't we get to know each other! We see each other almost everyday but I know almost nothing about you!"

Max let out a derisive chuckle.

"You ever thought that was intentional?"

Cherry's happy facade started to crack and for a second Max saw the sad lonely girl behind the mask. Max felt a sudden strange tug in his stomach. And against his better judgment he closed his journal and directed his full attention on the blond girl in front of him.

"Fine let's get to. . . Know each other," he grumbled, barely audible.

Cherry immediately brightened, and let out a little squeal. For some reason seeing the girl across from him so happy half made him want to smile, but he resisted the urge.

"Ooo we should play twenty questions!" She suggested clapping her hands together

Max signed, the strange feeling in his stomach gone. What had he gotten himself into? Cherry spent the rest of their time at the park talking animatedly at the wannabe supervillain. She was lucky to get a one word answer out of him, most of the time we would just shake or nod his head. Cherry did not seem to mind his apparent disinterest and continued on unperturbed. Little did she know that Max though he would never admit it, was enjoying himself. When it finally came time for them to leave Max was surprised that he was kind of disappointed to see her go. He was even more surprised when she hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Max! It was good talking to you!" she said, smiling, as she let go of him.

Max was stunned by her sudden display of physical affection, he was only able to slowly wave his hand at her. She practically skipped towards her car, and Max could have sworn she was humming. Phoebe kept on looking at him quizzically as they started walking back to their car.

"What were you and Cherry talking about?"

"Whose Cherry?"

 **I hope you enjoyed the updated story. I ended up changing pretty much everything about the story but I think it is better than the original.**


End file.
